Stray
by Raining Haven
Summary: “I stood frozen with terror as thousands of faceless adults walked passed me. They looked lifeless both inside and out as their steps echoed in my ears...” (my version of Mitsuru’s childhood)Ch. 4 now up
1. Chapter one

**AN:** I'm basing this on Mitsuru's childhood, with no real ties to the original story (because there aren't really a lot of clues that told about his past) So sit back and enjoy the first chapter.

**Disclaimer and warning(s):** I do not own Crescent Moon OR its characters, nor do I own the song "Stray" (the opening theme from Wolf's Rain). I apologize in advance for any errors that I may overlook in the editing process, I will fix them as soon as I notice them.

--------------

_'Stray! ...Stray... _

In the cold breeze that I walk along  
The memories of generations burn within me  
Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow  
I live and die, proud of my people gaining

I'm here standing at the edge  
Starin up at where the moon should be

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall...

Stray! ...Stray...  
Stray! ...Stray...

In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears  
Or opened up to anyone including myself  
I would like to find a way to open to you  
Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to

I'm here waiting on the edge  
Would I be alright showing myself to you?  
It's always been so hard to do...

Stray!

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Until I fall...

Stray! ...Stray...  
Stray! ...Stray...  
Stray! ...Stray...

Is there a place left there for me  
Somewhere that I belong  
Or will I always live this way... ?

Always stray

No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose  
Ever stray!  
So I'm gonna live my life as I choose  
Cause all things fall

Stray! ...Stray...  
Stray! ...Stray...  
Stray! ...Stray...

Stray...'

--------------

**Chapter one**

(Mitsuru's point of view)

I remember my mother, always in tears whenever she saw me. They weren't always _unhappy_ tears, but to me, it was all the same. If she couldn't stand looking at me, _knowing_ _what I was,_ then why did she bother taking care of me for the first few years of my life? Did she pity me? Was that why she refused to look at my baby pictures, or even go outside in broad daylight with me?

_Was I really that horrible?_

I suppose if my father stuck around, things may have been different. I always imagined him to be some kind of super hero; you know, the ones that fight crime by the light of the moon? I was sure that's why he left after my mother had me. It's not that he didn't want to stay, he just had the world to protect from evil.

He protected me, too...

From Mother's tears,  
From the neighborhood's children who hated me,  
From the _monsters _that haunted my dreams,  
From the _beast_ that I hid inside,

_My father protected me from the world of which I did not belong.  
_  
But one day, when I found Mother hugging our one and only picture we had of him tightly to her chest, I realized that he couldn't be what I've always fantasized. Mother slipped the tattered photo from its frame and dropped it into the flames that danced wildly in our tiny fireplace.

My eyes never left my father as he lay burning in the depths of hell_; I couldn't believe that my hero would fall victim to Mother's fiery doom._

--------------

In months passing, I never spoke a word to Mother. In return, she paid less and less attention to me.

I spent my days sleeping, _dreaming_, of father. I knew I was a mistake, something that should never have been born, but whenever my mind allowed me to imagine him..._it was like I had found salvation._

I knew he would love me the way Mother couldn't. I _knew_ I would be accepted wherever he vanished to, _because we are the same._ Not only by our looks, but from what Mother told me, he had an icy heart too.

Mother must have felt so trapped, ...so alone...

_...that she decided the best thing to do was leave me lost in the middle of our city, alone without warning._

I stood frozen with terror as thousands of faceless adults walked passed me. They looked lifeless both inside and out as their steps echoed in my ears. The wind tore me out of my frightened trance, pushing me to run away from there as fast as my eight-year-old feet could carry me.

--------------

**AN:** Sorry about the short chapter... Hopefully I didn't miss the errors, but if I did, I'll fix them ASAP.

Please tell me what you thought, good OR bad, (flames are more than welcomed) so please be honest. (I'm easily bribed with reviews, so if you liked the first chapter...)

Okies, I'm off to go do my Med. homework. (::waves::)


	2. Chapter two

As of now, this story is rated **R** for child abuse, blood, swearing exc.

--------------

**Chapter two**

The result of being found alone under the park's oak tree: Foster Care. The woman who "takes care of me," Ms. Eloise Darley, was so nice to me when the social worker brought me into her care.

"Oh my, what a lovely little boy he is!"

Bullshit. As soon as she shut the front door, her sweet smile melted into the most devilish grin I have ever seen.

"_Bête_." She hissed, while drawling the blinds closed. "You disgusting little _beast. _This is a _girls'_ home. NOT a house for monstrous little boys."

I look at her in the eyes, trying to show no fear. She digs her manicured nails into the soft skin under my chin.

"Your name, boy."

I raise my eyebrows, ignoring the pain. "Mitsuru. What is _your_ name, _woman_?"

She smiles again. "I am Eloise _Darley,_ your new _c-a-r-e-t-a-k-e-r._ Do you understand? You're MINE now, and there is nothing you can do about it, démon."

And so, thats how it began.

**Game one: **Hypothermia

**The Rules: **CARETAKER blindfolds you, then shoves you in a VERY cold room. The door must be locked, and CARETAKER must be watching you.

**Step one: **CARETAKER must yell until you feel like crap.  
**Step two: **CARETAKER removes any article of clothing you had the _privilege_ of wearing.  
**Step three: **Count how many times your teeth chatter together as you realize that you're locked in the house's walk-in freezer.  
**Step four: **Hear the door open, then slam shut.  
**Step five: **Remove the blindfold. Realize that you are locked in, and your clothes are missing.

--------------

It was two...(or three?) days before I realized there were other children in this home. Well, not really 'children'; they were _females_ pampered with the finest EVERYTHING right down to their shoelaces. They had the best education, the high-quality clothing, and extremely confusing vocabularies. I didn't know that there were so many combinations of words in English, French, and Japanese that all meant one thing: disgrace. (Not a big deal though, it's easer to ignore them when they aren't speaking words that I can understand.)

Later, I learned Ms. CARETAKER, likes to see my tears. I imagine that those very tears are liquid marbles that I will one day use to ambush her at her own game. They will be waiting at her feet as she watches me shake with my misleading fear. When she takes a step closer to progress my pain, she will lose her balance and crash to the hard wooden floor. If I'm lucky, she will hit her head. If not...then I'll have to run.

Unfortunately for me, the chores I was assigned kept me too busy to make those life-saving liquid marbles. Washing, scrubbing on my hands and knees, dusting, more scrubbing--nothing was ever 'clean'. In fact, according to the GIRLS, whatever I touch is filthy. (Which makes PERFECT sense, because I touch everything in the home as I clean it, _including_ the floor _and_ their royal clothing ...so unless they can float in the air completely naked, _they_ are filthy too.)

**Game two:** Window 'pain'

**The Rules:** CARETAKER must catch you not washing the windows properly.

**Step one:** Get caught in the act. (streaky windows are a huge 'no-no.')  
**Step two:** CARETAKER opens the window then orders you to lay your hands flat against the latch.  
**Step three:** CARETAKER slams the window shut. (repeat until fingers are contused or fractured.)

--------------

**AN:** I was debating whether or not I should post this, but I figured that Mitsuru must have had something bad like this in his childhood because of the constant "grr" mode he seems to always be in. Anyway, I'm not trying to imply that ALL foster care is bad. However, there _are_ evil people who find amusement in other's pain and embarrassment. Eloise Darley is a fictional character created by my twisted imagination, and is not based on anyone in particular. (o.o so don't yell at me.)

**_My thanks to Saiyuki-Lvr, psychedelic aya, kat, and sorakeyblader03 for reviewing; I love to hear your comments. Please keep it up!  
_**  
Other notes:

-If my French is correct, '_bête'_ means 'beast'.  
-'Contused' (contusion) is a medical term for a bruise.

If there is anything else you're confused about, (or if I got something wrong,) please let me know. I'll change explain it in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!!!! Please review! (feel free bitch at me, any review is better than no reviews.)


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter three**

-------------  
_  
'Wake me up... _

Stop my dreaming,

This shouldn't be real...

This can't be real,

This isn't real!'

------------- 

"Eat your food, Bête."

"No."

"EAT. YOUR. FOOD."

"No! I'm not eating the raw eggs _OR_ the raw hamburger!"

"You _will_, ..._ange..._or I will _make _you."

With hesitation, I lift the smallest bite of pink hamburger to my lips.

"EAT." Darley hisses.

I shut my eyes tightly, part my lips, insert the disgusting substance, and swallow. (Chewing isn't an option.)

"Oh, such a good boy...." Darley smiles wickedly, "You deserve to have a drink." She breaks the egg into a juice glass and then mixes in a little of something that smells awful. When she's done swirling it like a precious brew, she slides the glass over to me. "Drink it." There's no way to get out of it. She's hovering inches from my face, broom in hand, ready to beat me unconscious. I take a sip.

"DRINK IT ALL!" she shoves the bottom of the glass up and practically into my mouth, trying go get all the liquid down my throat.

_'Breathe, Mitsuru...'_ I tell myself. _'She only put a little ammonia in it this time. You can handle this...'_

She smiles, orders me to clean up the mess I made, and leaves.

...Damn her mother fucking soul all the way to hell!

I didn't even _DO_ anything this time!

...She's treating me like her doll..._a puppet_...

...And I hate her for it!

--------------

**Game three:** You scream, I'm beat

**The Rules:** You must stumble upon one of the GIRLS in a bad mood. Do NOT make eye contact.

**Step one:** GIRL must find herself alone with you  
**Step two:** GIRL starts screaming at the top of her lungs ("Ms. Eloise! He _touched_ me! The BEAST _TOUCHED _my privates!")  
**Step three:** CARETAKER storms into the room, broom in hand  
**Step four:** CARETAKER 'rescues' the said GIRL, then locks herself in a room with you  
**Step five:** CARETAKER beats you in your 'sensitive' area until she is satisfied, then leaves  
**Step six:** Urinate blood for at least a week

--------------

"Rain, rain, go away! Come again some other day!" The GIRLS sing as they jump-rope in the play room.

_'Rain, rain, come and play...fill this house, all the way...'_ I sing mockingly in my head while imaging everyone drowning.

I'm washing the windows again so I can't get in trouble if Ms. Eloise _Devil_...(I mean, 'Darley') catches me without work to do. Up and down, left to right, not in circles. Over and over and over, they must SHINE. Up and down, up and down, up and down, up and---

"Hello."

I spin around to see who is talking to me. To my surprise, it is one of the girls who doesn't live here, but visits often. I keep my guard up.

"What do you want?" I growl at her. She shrugs.

"You never come play with us. I was just wondering why."

"I'm not allowed to."

"Why not?"

"Ms. Darley says I can't."

"Ms. Darley?"

Crap...I forgot the GIRLS call her 'Ms. Eloise.' I look around to make sure she's not within hearing distance, then barely whisper "Eloise Darley; _Ms. Eloise_," afraid of what she would do to me if she knew I called her by her first name.

"Oh." the girl looks at her feet for a second, then back at me. "You look hungry. Did you miss lunch?"

"No...I...just got done eating." (I wasn't willing to mention it was raw meat and ammonia-eggs.)

She gave me a questionable look, then shook it off. "I've never seen hair that color before...Are you from America?"

"No. I was born and raised HERE, in Japan. Whats with all the questions? _Better yet_, whats with _YOUR_ hair?"

She smiles. "I'm from here too! ...And I don't know _why_ my hair is blonde, it just _is_."

Lightning illuminates the darkened hallway where we stand, quickly followed by the roar of thunder booming against the thick-glass windows. I flinch at the sound, then come back to reality.

"You need to go. NOW, before Darley sees you around me."

I put my hands on her shoulders and push her back into the playroom. "But why?!" she squeals before I shut the door, blocking her from the hallway, away from danger.

The wind picks up, thrashing the trees against the side of the house. I stumble back to the windowsill so I can stare at my reflection.

'Why was that girl treating me like a real person...?'

--------------

**AN:** Yes, I know Mahiru wasn't a part of Mitsuru's childhood. Work with me a little, okay?

**My thanks to:**

_dark-wolf-soulx _

psychedelic aya

Saiyuki-Lvr

Miko-Hime

**and** _sorakeyblader03_ **for reviewing the last chapter!**

Quick note:  
'Ange' means 'sweetie' (Darley said it out of sarcasm)

I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Please review!

(and if I missed any errors, I'll fix them as soon as I can.)


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter four  
**  
_- _

_"He appears to have a mandible fracture on the left side, multiple contusions and abrasions, his urine is nearly pure blood, several fingers were crushed, but …I don't see evidence of a cranium fracture…however, there may be some brain damage. He was deprived of oxygen for quite some time, I'm amazed he's still alive…"_

What did he say?

_"Someone needs to call the authorities, sir! No child deserves this, it's clearly abuse!"_

Oh no…. no, no, no, no, NO! I didn't DO anything, honest!

_"It's been taken care of." _

But…

_"So what will happen to the rest of the foster children? Were they hurt too?"_

_"No, I think the only one injured by the foster mother was the boy…the girls were in perfect condition when I looked at them." _

Lucky bitches.

"_Look! He's awake!" _

Damn right, lady. Gods, my head is spinning…I can't see who _or what's_ in front of me. Three nurses and twelve doctors? No, I must be seeing things…

"Hey hon, you had a terrible accident! But don't worry, you're safe now."

I don't like the baby talk this woman is using. "Why…" the woman and the doctor move closer to hear my voice because I can barely whisper, "Why am I still alive!"

Shocked, the woman takes a step back. The man adjusts his glasses like my question is something he hears every day.

"…Why?" I close my eyes. _I can feel them_, the sticky-hot liquid fire burning my throat and threatening to spill from tear ducts…no, not now. I won't cry over this. I won't friggin cry over something like this!

"What's your name, son?"

I glare at the doctor. "Don't call me 'son'."

"Sorry…what is your name, SIR?"

"Mitsuru."

"Last name?"

Why should I tell you anything? "Don't have one." Sucker.

"Everyone has one. Now tell me yours."

"I. Don't. Have. A. Last. Name!"

"That's okay, sweetie, you can tell him when you're ready."—Okay, this woman-nurse is REALLY testing my nerves.

"Why cant I move?"

More stares. "Y-you had an accident… and that's how you were injured."

Duh. These people must think they're talking to a two-year-old. "I _know_ that. I mean why can't I feel my fingers? Why can't I open my mouth very wide? What's wrong with my vision? AND WHY IS IT SO COLD IN HERE!"

The doctor shakes his head. "Don't do that. _Yell_, I mean. Your jawbone is broken, you'll make it worse. You can't feel your fingers because the surgeons had to reconstruct some of the bones and cast them. Your vision will be fine in a few hours; you're just a little woozy from the blood loss. And hospitals are supposed to be cold, it's the law."

He laughs and pulls another blanket over me. The nurse checks her clipboard thing a few times then leaves shortly after the doctor.

I wonder what dad would do if he saw me like this. If he were to walk bye and look into my window, see my bleeding body stuck with tubes, covered with gauze and tape, …would he recognize me?

I look at the dust-covered TV in the corner. A pathetic looking Mitsuru stares back from the gray-brown glass. His eyes burn holes into mine as we both remember what happened.

_Darley…_

-

I hate to admit it, but I am now officially afraid of humanity. And I don't like the smell here. Old people…creepy. All the chemicals, all the artificial lights, the noise of my pacemaker… it's almost too much. The only good thing is the food. It's cafeteria stuff, but god, it's cooked. That's all that matters. It's cooked and I love it.

I keep staring out my window into the hallway, half expecting Mother to come in and take me back to our dusty little living space. Come on, mom. I'm here. I'm alive. I won't cause any more trouble. Please…

"Whatcha lookin' at, kiddo?"

Crap. It's three o'clock, time for my psycho-therapist's half-hour of annoyance. "I was watching a kid eat some kind of candy. He's got some in his hair, too. It's nasty."

"Oh yeah, you're right. That is rather disturbing…" He sits down in a chair across the room and smiles at me. "How ya been?"

"People keep sticking needles into me. How do you think I've been?"

"Haha, point taken, point taken." I hate this guy. "Mitsuru, I need you to be serious now. You need to tell me what you remember before Ms. Darley tried to drown you. Can you do that?"

I _can_, but I won't. Here comes my best glare-stare-silent-act game…

"Well?"

"…"

"Mitsuru?"

"…"

"I know this is hard,… I know it's painful too, but you need to try."

Go get me some lunch. I'll eat it in front of you, pretending to think, and when you ask me again I'll tell you to screw yourself.

The nurse comes in. "Sorry Dr. Grays, but it's time for Mitsuru's medication. You'll need to leave…"

"Alright kiddo, I'll let you sleep on that. You can answer me tomorrow."

….and he's gone. I look at the nurse, waiting for her to stick me with some kind of needle or give me a few pills.

"What? …Oh! No, no, it's not really time for your meds, sweetie. I just noticed the tension flooding from your room and I decided to kick Grays out. Was that wrong of me…?"

I give her a slight smile. "Feel free to do it again. That guy has something seriously wrong with him."

She smiles sweetly. "Agreed."

* * *

**AN:** Sorry I didn't get to update sooner, I was having a bad month. 

This chapter is dedicated to one of my dearest friends who was actually the inspiration for the story in the first place. I'm so glad I had the pleasure of knowing him even though he was rude and almost mean for the majority of our friendship. May he rest in peace…

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter:**

_Saiyuki-Lvr _

sorakeyblader03

psychedelic aya

Crazy Tengu

and _Dancer122!  
_  
I love reading your reviews; they really cheer me up.

To anyone else who reads this, I thank you also for clicking the link, reading through the chapters…and thinking about reviewing? Oh wait, you're reviewing right now, aren't you? (say yes) Thanks! It really means a lot!

(as always, please forgive any errors, I will fix them right away.)


End file.
